New Beginnings
by Lady Of Truth
Summary: After recovering from being shot inside of McGinty's Pub, David Greenly slips into a coma for two weeks. He wakes up, only to find out that Noah had been killed and the boys were in prison. In the midst of the chaos, he meets his new partner: Ashley Terrell. The two soon grow close, and they eventually find love in a hopeless place
1. Waking Up

David stared up into the crying faces of the MacManus brothers as his body began to grow numb.

'This was the proudest day of my life...' he assured them.

He coughed a couple of times before his breathing stopped and his eyes closed. He was ready to go. He was proud of the work he had done with the boys over the years.

Two Weeks Later

David woke up in the hospital a couple of weeks later with a bunch of tubes and wires sticking out of him. He looked around in complete confusion, having no idea where he was or what had happened, but feeling as if this was the last thing he had been expecting.

"Hey! He's awake!" a voice suddenly exclaimed.

'What are you sitting around for?!' another voice responded, 'get the doctor! Call the boys!'

David turned his head toward the voices. His eyes smiled despite the tubes and wires at the sight of Dolly and Duffy. He watched Dolly rush from the room, turning confused eyes on Duffy. Duffy stood up.

'You gave us quite a fright, Green Beans,' he said, shifting awkwardly on his feet, 'we thought you were a gonner.'

David laughed softly. Doctor Tam came walking into the room, gently stepping beside Duffy so he could examine David. David coughed as Simon pulled the tube from his throat, sucking greedily on the straw Dolly held to his lips moments later.

'How...long?' he wheezed.

'You've been out for more than two weeks,' said Dolly somberly.

David listened after Simon left as the two of them filled him in, trying to comprehend everything. They told him how Doc had called an ambulance as soon as Noah had killed Panza and ushered the three Saints and their wives into the back of the bar so they wouldn't be seen as David was taken care of and rushed off to the hospital. Dolly smirked.

'You got a pretty little thing looking for you at the station,' he said, 'the captain decided to give you a partner.'

David looked skeptically at them, unsure if they were teasing or not. A pretty partner?

'Where's Noah?' he asked, 'and the boys? Is Emily okay?'

Dolly and Duffy exchanged looks.

'Noah's dead...' said Duffy sadly, 'the boys are in the Hoag...and the twins...I haven't seen 'em like this since their dad was murdered...'

David fell back against the pillow and closed his eyes. Noah's dead, the boys are in prison, and the twins were in a state.

'Damn it...' he growled.

Duffy and Dolly sighed.

'Get some rest, Green Beans,' Dolly said, 'we need you back entertaining us again.'

Duffy laughed.

'Take care of yourself, Greenly,' he teased, clapping him on the back of the head, 'we'll come check on you again soon.'

David nodded, letting his eyes close as the two of them left. His mind automatically drifted towards the thought of a pretty partner as he slowly fell asleep.


	2. New Partner

Ashley Terrell grumbled under her breath as she drove towards the hospital. She had moved to Boston from Houston, Texas to become a detective. Her blue Ford F-150 - named Gordon - rumbled as she drove through traffic, her eyes fixed on the road in front of her. She was average - about 5'6" in height. She had long, blonde hair that fell past her breasts and clear, almond-shaped, green eyes that sparkled like diamonds. She had gone to the station earlier in the day to meet her partner, but the chief told her that he was in the hospital waking up from a coma. The only thing she had on her mind right now was his name: David sighed with relief as she finally reached the hospital. She parked Gordon carefully, taking a deep breath as she shut his engine off.'You can do this, Ashley…' she said to herself, 'it's not like he's some perverted old man or anything…'Ashley knew that she had to get this over with. The chief never provided her with a picture or age, just his name. She's only twenty-two, but her mother always told her she had the mind of a 40-year-old. She took another deep breath, stepping out of Gordon and heading inside the receptionist at the information desk smiled warmly at her as she walked in.'How may I help you?' she said softly.'I'm looking for David Greenly,' said Ashley, 'I'm his new partner.'The woman raised her eyebrows as she looked at Ashley.'He's on the twelfth floor,' she said, 'room 1217.''Thank you,' said Ashley woman smiled again as Ashley headed towards the elevator. Her heart was hammering against her rib cage as she stepped inside, pressing the button to head to the twelfth floor. She tried to settle her breathing as she made her way towards the room, her eyes settling on a young man standing talking to a nurse. She cleared her throat.'Excuse me?'The man turned around. He had slick, dark-brown hair and wide, friendly blue eyes. He smiled warmly at her, sensing she was nervous.'How can I be of assistance?' he plucked up courage.'I'm Ashley Terrell,' she said, masking the worry in her voice, 'I'm looking for David Greenly.'The man smiled.'I'll take you in to see him,' he said, 'I'm Dr. Simon Tam.'Ashley nodded. She followed Simon down the hall, her heart leaping in her throat as he opened the door to the room. She peeked around his shoulder, sighing with relief when she saw David. Simon grinned.'You have a visitor,' he looked up in wonder as Simon stepped aside. He gasped softly as he looked up at the pretty blonde, his eyes going wide.'Hello…' he wheezed softly, 'who might you be?'Ashley grinned.'I'm your new partner,' she said smirked.'Dolly and Duffy mentioned you were here…' he whispered, 'what's your name, beautiful?'Ashley laughed.'I'm Ashley Terrell,' she said, 'I just moved from Jacksonville.''It's a pleasure to meet you, Ashley,' said David, 'it'll be nice to finally have a partner.'Ashley grinned. David blushed slightly, fumbling with the sheets.'This isn't much of a first date, is it?' he said laughed.'No…' she said softly, 'but your two friends told me what happened. I suppose they updated you on what happened to Connor and Murphy, huh?'David sighed. He knew that their wives would be emotional wrecks since their husbands and the fathers of their young children were in prison.'They told me they got thrown in the Hoag…' he said nodded. She never met Connor and Murphy, but she knew about their wives, Emily and Rebecca. She met them when they visited their cousin Isabelle in Miami before she moved to Boston with them to be with Rocco.'Their wives are a wreck, David…' she said softly, 'I can't imagine the pain they're in…and Emily…she's four months pregnant…'David winced.'Fuck…' he said softly, 'more kids? Even with a place as big as theirs, it's gotta be getting over-run by now…'Ashley nodded again.'More kids…' she said sombrely, 'and at this rate, she might lose them. She's a mess.'David sighed.'I need to get out of this damn bed…' he growled, 'I need to go see her…''She's with her mom right now, David,' said Ashley, 'but it's not easy for her, either…the babies are crying for their fathers…it's…'Ashley choked up. She couldn't finish her sentence. David began to cough violently, the stress of the situation overwhelming him.'Isn't there…anyone else to help out?' he nodded.'There's their mother and the older kids,' she said, 'they're gonna help.'David coughed more violently as he forced himself into a sitting position. He couldn't take it anymore.'I need to get out of here!' he said, 'I need to go see them!'Ashley wasn't going to allow that. She gently placed her hands on David's shoulders, leaning him back against the pillows.'Shh…' she whispered, 'Lisa's got this under control…you need to stay put, mister.'David shook his head. He continued to cough.'They need me…' he sighed. She slowly began to stroke David's cheek with her fingertips, keeping her voice soft.'They got Dolly and Duffy,' she whispered, 'you need to rest, David.'David nodded. He closed his eyes, relaxing at her touch. Ashley giggled.'Wow…' she said, 'Momma was right…I should have been a nurse instead of a detective…''You can be my nurse any time you want…' David blurted laughed.'Excuse me?' she blushed. Ashley grinned, gently running her fingers through his hair. She was surprised at how comfortable she was with him, and she had a really good feeling about working with purred as Ashley's fingertips gently tickled his skin. He slowly scooched over to make room in the bed for her so she could cuddle with him. Ashley laughed softly, gently crawling in next to him. She wrapped her arm around his waist, gently resting her head on his chest, sighing grinned down at the petite blonde lying next to him. He wrapped his arms around her the best he could, gently pressing his cheek to the top of her head and closing his eyes. Ashley laughed softly, gently running her nails along his chest.'You're so cuddly…' she shivered slightly at Ashley's touch. The heart monitor began to beep loudly as his pulse began to race.'You bring it out in me…' he smirked.'I do, do I?' she teased, gently pressing her lips under his nodded.'You do…' he said grinned. She slowly moved her finger down, tracing her nail along his stomach.'Like this?' she nodded. He closed his eyes, his breathing becoming un-even.'Feels good…' he laughed. She slowly moved up, kissing the side of his mouth. The heart monitor went haywire as David gasped for breath. Ashley jumped.'Oh, my God!' she said, 'I am so sorry!'David chuckled.'Don't worry about it, sweetheart…' he said sighed. Simon came walking in the room, a teasing smile forming on his lips.'Are you trying to kill your partner, Ms. Terrell?' he blushed. Simon walked over to David, gently checking him over. David winced as he pressed around his wounds. Ashley moved her hand up, gently running her nails along the back of David's shivered at Ashley's gentle touch. He slowly turned his head, looking in her eyes instead of paying attention to grinned as she continued to run her nails along his skin. A low, lustful purr erupted at the back of her throat, her body suddenly aching. This was something she never felt before, and she was amazed. David turned his head, looking up at Simon.'I need to get out of here, Doc,' he said, 'I need to go help Becca and Em.'Simon nodded.'I understand, David…' he said gravely, 'I can come check on you at the mansion. Those poor girls need as much as help as they can get right now.''Thank you, Simon,' said Ashley nodded. He left the room, leaving David and Ashley alone again. Ashley beamed.'Now you can help the girls,' she said brightly, 'but you need to get better first.'David nodded.'Yes, m'am,' he said, 'I'll do my best.'Ashley grinned.'Good,' she said, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, 'I'm gonna go get Duffy. I'll follow you to the mansion in Gordon.'David nodded. Ashley placed another kiss on his lips before going to find Duffy and Dolly. She walked towards the waiting room, smiling when she saw them. She walked over to them.'Simon's allowing David to go to the mansion,' she said, 'I suggested that Duffy gives him a ride. I don't think it would be good for him to ride in my truck right now.'Duffy nodded. He got up, following Ashley to the room. He laughed.'I heard you almost killed the poor guy,' he teased, 'what did you do to him?'Ashley laughed.'All I did was kiss him,' she chuckled.'You're a little pistol, aren't you?' he teased giggled.'Yeah…' she said, 'I guess you could say that.'Duffy smirked. He wrapped his arm around Ashley's shoulders, pulling her into a hug.'I'm looking forward to having you around, my dear,' he said, 'you seem like a swell gal.'Ashley blushed. She led Duffy into David's room, smiling as she noticed he was all ready to go.'Okay, you…' she said, 'let's get you to the mansion.'


End file.
